Distant
by GSRLOVES
Summary: What's the real story, from life to death? Why would someone give Donnie such a hard time?
1. The Beginning

**new TMNT 2012 story. OOC Casey, OOC Donnie. for those who dont know OOC means Out Of Character. I hope you like the new story!  
>Enjoy-<strong>

_"D-Donnie."_

_April could see the blood trickling from his head. No one had been home. Splinter was gone, April had no idea where to, and Leo, Mikey and Raph were on the surface. Leo had called April after Donnie hadn't showed up for patrol. _

_"I'll catch up, I just gotta finish some notes while its fresh in my mind."_

_"Alright."_

_The brothers left Donnie alone. Leo got worried when Donnie hadn't showed up after almost a half hour. It took April another twenty to get to the lair. She just wanted to make sure he was okay. But she found him. He was dead._

**A Few Months Earlier-**

"Donnie," Mikey yelled as he ran into the lab.

"What Mikey."

"My favorite nun-chuck chain snapped, can you fix it?"

"Leave it on my bed. I'll fix it when I see it before I go to bed."

"Thank you Donnie."

Mikey placed his nun-chuck on Donnie's bed and looked at his brother.

"Donnie are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mikey."

Mikey looked at his brother worried.

"If you're sure."

"Really, Mikey, I'm fine."

Mikey sighed and thanked Donnie again before leaving the lab, shutting the door behind him. Donnie moved the papers he was pretending to write on and looked at the papers under them.

Someone had snuck into the lab and scribbled all over Donnie's papers.

_You're just a freak_

_Loser_

_Geek_

_Nerd_

_Kill yourself_

_April will never love you_

_No one loves you, not even Mikey_

Donnie kept reading over the words on the paper, not noticing when April walked in through the garage.

"Donnie?"

Donatello threw a few papers over the others and looked at April.

"Hey, April. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry I startled you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah! Of course."

April looked at Donnie, she could tell something was going on.

"Donatello Hayamoto don't you dare lie to me."

Donnie sighed and moved the papers before moving and letting April read them.

"Oh my god Donnie... I'm so sorry Casey did this. Im gonna kick his ass."

"C-Casey wrote that.."

April looked Donnie in the eyes and saw the pain. She couldn't say anything before Donnie had grabbed his bo-staff and ran from the lair.

"Donnie!"

April grunted and ran after him. She knew where he was going and followed him. She found him leaning against the air unit of a building crying.

"Donnie..."

"I wanna be alone April."

April walked over to Donnie and nudged in under his arm.

"Casey's wrong. You're so not a freak, everyone loves you. I love you."

**was it any good? Please let me know with a review.**


	2. Kicking It Up a Notch

**To be honest, I didn't think I'd get the type of reviews i did. I'm very happy you guys like this so far. I'd written it a while back and had forgotten about it! Hope you guys like this chapter. there's some japanese in this chapter but it is translated right under it. okay here we go!  
>Enjoy-<strong>

After a few days, the comments got worse. They'd turned into death threats and terrible drawings. The two that bothered him the most were the one of him hanging from a rope around his neck and the other with a bullet going through his skull. When he had found the new drawing and notes, Donnie immediately called April and she was at the lair in under 20 minutes.

"Hey, hey are you alright?"

April had closed and locked the lab door from the inside. After the door was locked Donnie broke down.

"It's worse April! He's gone on to drawings, threatening to kill me!"

"Donnie. Please tell me your aren't considering this!"

"Why shouldn't I be April! I just want this all to end."

There was a tap on the door.

"D-Donnie..."

It was Mikey, and he sounded scared.

"What, Mikey? You should be sleeping."

"It's 10 and I heard April come in. April's never here this late."

"Imade wanai, Mikey, onegai."

_Not now, Mikey, please_

"Anata no jiko o kizutsukanai kudasai."

_Please don't hurt yourself big brother_

"I won't Mikey."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Alright, good night Donnie."

"Night Mikey."

Donnie heard Mikey walk back to his room before he let himself break down into April's arms.  
>"You need to tell the others Donnie."<br>"I can't, they'd never let me be alone again!"  
>"Would you rather me stay and make sure you don't try killing yourself."<br>"No, I'd rather just die April. Please just let me die."  
>"No way in hell Donnie. I would never be able to live with myself if I let you kill yourself. I'm getting Leo."<br>April went to get up and just barely got out of Donnie's grasp before he could grab her.  
>"April no!"<br>Donnie didn't want to get up. What would be the point any way? Donnie wanted to die, his brothers had to have known some how. He sat back and started crying again. When Leo and April had come back Donnie had crawled to his desk and had started looking at the drawing and threats again, making him break down even worse. Leo took the papers and threw them away.  
>"Donnie, why wouldn't you tell me," Leo said as he wrapped his arm around his brother.<br>"I didn't want you guys to think I wouldn't be alright alone."  
>"Donnie, we don't want you to die though!"<p>

"Could you keep it down please? I don't want Mikey to hear this."

Donnie looked at Leo before falling into his arms.

"I just want this to stop Leo.."

"April, wake Raph up. We're gonna 'talk' to Casey."

"Alright."

April left Donnie and Leo alone so they could talk and woke Raph up, which was hard seeing he wasn't one to like waking up in the middle of the night.

"Donnie, I want you to stay here with Mikey and April. If you get any more of these tell me or Raph or April."

"April knew. She was the first one I told. She promised!"

Leo wrapped Donnie lightly in his arms and waited for Raph.

"Leo.."

"Get some sleep Donnie. April, could you stay here?"

"Of course Leo," April said as she moved next to Donnie, "he's in safe hands."

Leo nodded once and was gone.

"Come on, lets get you to bed Donnie."

"Can you lay with me please?"

"Of course."

April walked over with Donnie to his room. She made sure he was comfortable before laying down next to him.

Meanwhile, Leo and Raph were getting closer to Casey's house. When they finally arrived, Casey was waiting by his window.

"Leo.. Raph."

"You knew we were coming.."

"I've been expecting you since April beat the shit outta me."

"How long?"

"About two weeks ago."

"Why are you doing this to Donnie," Raph said getting mad.

"Because, he doesn't deserve April. None of you do! You mutated her father, ruined her life!"

"And you think you're gonna make it better by telling Donnie to kill himself," Raph asked pushing Casey against the wall.

"Sure. Then I'd move to Mikey before coming after you two."

"We're a family, April is part of our family. Coming after us is going after April too. You're gonna end up hurting and losing her if you keep this up," Leo said pushing Raph away from Casey.

"As long as she's away from you freaks, I don't care."

"Glad to hear you think that, but just wait until

April finds out."

"You think she'll believe you guys?"

"I dunno, but she will believe the recording of this on Raph's T-Phone."

"What," Casey stepped back towards the wall.

"Raph had his T-Phone recording on the voice recorder app."

"You can't do that!"

"Try us Casey Jones," Raph said as he leaped across to a roof.

"Leave Donnie alone," Leo added as she leaped to the next roof and was gone.

It didn't take them long to get back to the lair. Leo checked on Donnie while Raph made sure Mikey was asleep. After, the two grabbed a drink and sat in the living room watching TV and talking.

"How's Don," Raph asked before taking a sip of his drink.

"I dunno. He's sound asleep holding April."

"Is she sleepin'?"

"Yeah. And he's actually in his room."

"Wow.."

"He really feels like complete shit."

"I can't even think about what would've happened if April hadn't told us."

"Mikey can't find out."

"What can't I find out about Aniki?"

Leo and Raph jumped as they turned to find Mikey wrapped in his blanket. Leo sighed as he tried to come up with something.

"Uh.. Uh.. That we're outta soda! Raph and I were gonna go get more tomorrow morning. Why are you awake?"

"Raphie woke me up when he checked on me."

Raph sighed and led Mikey back to his bed.

"Stay. Enjoy your sleep."

Mikey smiled and fell asleep again. Raph went back to the living room.

"I'm gonna go to bed again. Night Leo."

"Night Raphael."

"Go to bed Leo, please."

Leo sighed and nodded. He watched as Raph walked into his room and when his brother was gone, he stood and went into the dojo. Master Splinter was always meditating at this hour.

"Leonardo, what are you do awake?"

Leo sighed and looked at Splinter.

"Donnie's suicidal.."

Splinter sighed and placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"You are telling me this because you care, no?"

"Yes, Master Splinter. That and I don't wanna lose my brother. This is all Casey's fault."

"Leonardo, all you and the others can do is let Donatello know you care."

"Hai Sensei. I know, but Donnie.."

"Is a bright young man that knows when he is danger. He will open up to you when he is ready."

"Hai Sensei."

**Good? Leave a review so i know please. love you guys.**


	3. Never This Organized

**I love writing this.  
>Enjoy-<strong>

Leo was still worried. April stayed over later or for the night more often. She was the only way Donnie would actually go to sleep. Leo couldn't get his brother to leave the lab. Neither could anyone else, but April. One person always hung back while the others went on missions to make sure Casey wouldn't come back. There were times when they would need everyone and that's when Casey would sneak in. When the group would come back, Donnie would always head back into his lab to continue to work on what ever his current project just so happened to be. When he would head back to his desk to write what ever he found useful down, which is when he would see the newest set of Casey.

But this one time, it was different. It was all over the lab. The walls were covered in spray paint, his notes thrown about on the ground, his rebuilding of Metalhead was destroyed. Donnie couldn't think straight. He was so close to having Metalhead fixed and back to normal.

Donnie did something no one ever thought he'd do. It wasn't anything major, just something the team thought was abnormal for him.  
>He repainted the walls, gray and a dull purple.<p>

He organized his notes.

But he left Metalhead in a heap on the floor by Mutagen Man.

Never were his notes organized the way they were now. April had recently bought him binders. One for his notes on retromutagen and getting Timothy back to normal.

One for his notes on random projects he was working on like improving the Shellrazer.

And one more for his notes on Metalhead.

When April had come over a few days after Casey's last visit to the lair, she realized that something had happened. Unsure if she should directly ask anyone about it, she went to Splinter and sat by him. They meditated for a while before Splinter spoke.  
>"Something has you troubled, Ms. O'Neil."<br>"Have you noticed Donnie acting strange since their last mission, Master Splinter?"  
>"Donatello is a strange turtle, April. I have noticed nothing different in his training. What is this about?"<br>"I think something happened while we were out at our last mission."  
>"He was in his lab for a while the other day, could that say something?"<br>"Yes. Thank you, Master Splinter."  
>April stood and walked from the dojo to Donnie's lab.<br>"Hey, Don," she said taking a seat on his desk.  
>"Hello, April. I saw you come in, where have you been?"<br>"I was in meditating with Splinter."  
>"I hope it was relaxing."<br>"It was, the lab looks different. Did you do something to it?"  
>"Not really. My notes got knocked over the other day and so I decided to organize them into the binders you got me."<br>"Cut the bull shit Donatello. I know something happened when we were at the mission. Tell me what he did now so I can kick his ass."  
>"He spray-painted some pictures on my walls, knocked my notes around and destroyed Metalhead."<p>

"I am not gonna kick his ass."  
>Donnie looked at April.<br>"I'm gonna kill him!"  
>April grabbed her Tessen and ran from the lab. Donnie grabbed his staff and ran after her. Leo saw them both run from the lair and decided to follow them, grabbing his Katanas before catching up with Donnie on the roof tops.<br>"Donnie, what's going on?"  
>"April wants to kill Casey."<br>"And we're gonna stop her why?"  
>"We're stopping her because she's human and can be arrested if she puts him into the hospital! And if he's in the hospital then he'll tell the cops where the lair is."<br>Donnie slid to a stop before hopping down the fire escape and stopping April from getting close to Casey.  
>"Donnie move," April yelled.<br>"No. I know you're pissed off with Casey but this is not what needs to be done to Casey…"  
>"Why is that, you dweeb," Casey said dropping to the fire escape above the others.<p>

Donnie looked up at Casey and his face went to nothingness.  
>"April, take Donnie back to the lair," Leo said.<br>"Why, Lame-o-nardo? So she can't hurt me. Why don't both of you take me? I've been practicing."  
>"Donnie, go back to the lair," Leo said.<br>"No, I'm not leaving you guys alone with this buffoon."  
>"So <em>now<em> he's standing up for himself," Casey said smiling.  
>"We're leaving," Donnie said.<br>"As you would you pussy."  
>Donnie felt a fire build in his stomach as Casey moved on.<br>"Donatello the great scientist is nothing but a wimpy nerd bitch."  
>"Donnie," April said, "are you gonna take that?"<br>Donnie climbed the fire escape and hopped to the next building over, heading towards the lair.  
>"That's what I thought," Casey said, jumping to the same level as April and Leo.<p>

April put her tessen away and punched Casey in the face before climbing down the fire escape while Leo hopped the building tops.

Donnie was sitting on the roof top right by where the lab entrance is.  
>"You wanna talk?"<br>"I want April."  
>"I think she should cool down first. Come on, we can meditate on today."<br>Leo held out his hand and helped Donnie stand. They waited until the cost was clear and went from the roof to the sewer. Leo and Donnie went straight to the dojo to meditate. April was out in the main living area punching the punching bag Raph had hung up for them to take any anger or frustration out on.

**was it good? leave a review please.**


End file.
